


Dysfunctional Family On Ice

by Awkward_Muffin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9546368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Muffin/pseuds/Awkward_Muffin
Summary: Lydia Nikiforova has always lived under the shadow of her older brother, international skating champion, Viktor Nikiforov. She isn't sure how she helped any of them in the grand scheme of things...But maybe her bad attitude and memes weren't as much of a burden as she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia Nikiforova laid on her bed lazily as she scrolled through her Tumblr feed with music playing in her ears. She should probably have been at the rink by then, but she had no interest in getting up. Skating had never really been her thing, anyway. It was all Viktor. She didn't know why he even bothered.

The house was quiet without Viktor's presence. She had become too used to her older brother dropping dishes and falling over. Viktor had hardly been in Japan for a day, and she was already restless.

She was jolted from her thoughts when her phone began to ring. She glanced at the caller ID and rolled her eyes. It was Yuri Plisetsky.

"Hey Yur-"

"WHERE IS VIKTOR THAT MOTHERFUCKER?" screamed the angry little Russian.

She rolled her eyes again. "You're so McStupid, Yuri. It's ALL OVER social media. He's in Japan, of course,"

She could hear Yuri huff. "I figured that much out, hag. I'm not stupid, you idiot,"

Lydia sighed impatiently. "First of all, why do you care so much? Second of all, yes, yes you are stupid,"

"I care because HE MADE A PROMISE TO ME!" the Russian punk screeched, making Lydia cringe and pull the phone away from her ear. "Also, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU'RE LATE!"

"A promise, huh?" she said, ignoring the last bit.

"Yes a promise! He said he would make me a program! You wouldn't understand because you NEVER COME TO PRACTICE!"

"Cool it, kotyonok. I'm very McDone with your screaming. Anyway, you didn't really expect Viktor of all people to remember after all this time, did you?"

"W-Well..."

"No wonder you're a figure skater. You're too dumb to be anything else. You and Viktor both,"

"I swear to god, hag-"

"The name's Lydia. Quit calling me hag because I'm better looking than you. And if this program means so much to you, you can go ahead and find Viktor like the little creep you are,"

"That's... actually not a bad idea," grumbled Yuri.

"It's time to stop. I was kidding. Now can I go?"

"No. Pack your bags, LYDIA. We're going to Japan,"

"MCSCUSE ME-"

The little punk hung up.

Lydia groaned. "Oh, Yuri. You special bean,"


	2. Yurio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Japan!

"Yuri! Slow down!" yelled Lydia, jogging to keep up with the angry Russian.

"No! Davai, hag!"

She clicked her tongue. "So rude to the person who is practically your mother. I wonder how you treated your real mother, seeing as she popped you out of her va-"

"OKAY, OKAY! I'M COMING!" he shrieked, cutting her off.

Lydia smirked. "That's right,"

Yuri's phone began to go off. The ID read "Yakov".

"Oh oh. Someone's in trouble," said Lydia smugly.

As soon as Yuri accepted the call, Yakov could be heard screaming.

"WHY ARE YOU IN JAPAN?"

Yuri, true to his teenage self, rolled his eyes. "To find Viktor. What else?"

"YOU NEED TO BE TRAINING. FORGET VIK-"

"He promised me something, and I won't be coming back to Russia until he follows through. Da? Good," He hung up.

"McRude," said Lydia, shaking her head. "Now. Are you going to keep stomping around, or do you want to actually find out where Viktor is?" she asked. She could always just text her brother to ask where he was, but that would take the fun out of seeing Yuri throw a fit. 

He growled. "How are we going to that? Huh, idiot? See, you don't know either,"

She threw him a smirk and turned to face the nearest local. She gave him a dazzling smile. "Good afternoon! My friend and I are both so excited to see Viktor Nikiforov in person!" she said. She transformed her face into a pout. "But we have no idea where to find him,"

The man smiled. "Sure. He should be at the rink underneath the castle. He's coaching Katsuki Yuuri, you know. Our very own,"

She gave him a quick nod. "Oh wow! Thank you!" She then grabbed Yuri's hand and yanked him the direction of the castle.

"Oi! That hurts!" he whined.

"Suck it up, kitten. We're finding Viktor, are we not?"

The Ice Castle appeared to be a nice looking rink. However, the giant crowd jostling each other outside of the building was not. The only thing keeping the barrier of fans from getting inside were three adamant young girls yelling at them. Yuri elbowed his way through the crowd, pulling Lydia with him.

"Excuse me! you can't-" began one, but she was cut off by another, who squealed: "YURI PLISETSKY!"

Yuri groaned at the girls began fawning over him. One of them looked up at Lydia with a crinkled nose.

"Who are you?"

Yuri sighed. "That's my friend Lydia. Nikiforov? Ring a bell?"

The girls gasped and began falling all over themselves.

"Can you let us in please?" Lydia asked politely.

"OF COURSE!" they all yelled, ushering the two of them inside. 

"They're in there," pointed one of them, gesturing to Viktor and who Lydia assumed was Yuuri Katsuki. She could hear Yuri's breath pick up, but she was in no mood to console him.

"VIKTOR!" he screamed before she could stop him.

Viktor skated to the edge of the rink, flashing his signature angelic smile. "Yuri, what a nice surprise. And Lydie! I thought you didn't want to come!"

"I didn't," said Lydia flatly.

"No. NOT A NICE SURPRISE, VIKTOR!"

"Uh oh. That's not a happy face. I assume I forgot something I was supposed to do?

Yuri growled. "My program, Viktor!"

"I'm sorry?"

"My. Program. YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD CHOREOGRAPH ME A PROGRAM IF I WON THE JUNIOR CHAMPIONSHIP! WELL I DID IT!"

Viktor laughed, but Lydia could see the guilt behind his eyes. "Excuse me. I'm ever so forgetful. Lydia would know,"

"COME ON VIKTOR! WE'RE GOING BACK TO RUSSIA!"

Although Lydia wanted Viktor to come back, if only so that she didn't have to hear Yuri screaming all the time, she couldn't help but notice how the other Yuuri's face fell when he heard those words.

"Hmm. I can't," said Viktor.

"Vitya. Davai," she huffed. "If I have to hear this little kitten scream one more time, I'll hang myself,"

"Don't talk like that, zaika. Anyway, you both want me to be your coach, correct?"

Both Yuris nodded.

"Well then it's settled!" he said, clapping his hands together. "You'll have a competition!"

Lydia choked back her laughter as the two boys spluttered.

"I already have the music and the choreography!"

Yuuri and Yuri looked at each other, one scowling, the other nervous.

"O-okay," whispered Yuuri Katsuki.

"Fine," grumbled Yuri.

//

The programs were beautiful. Even Lydia could admit that. With Yuri skating to 'Agape' and Yuuri skating to 'Eros', both of them were sure to surprise the town.

The Japanese Yuuri brought the three of them into the house.

"There's baths and rooms," he said dully, sounding tired. "And dinner,"

//

Everyone soon sat down to eat. Lydia had no appetite. Everyone else, however, seemed ravenous.

A woman with her hair in a bun walked into the room.

"So it is true. Where are we going to keep them? There's no more rooms," she said, looking at Lydia and Yuri. "Also, two Yuris? No. Too confusing," she pointed a thin finger at Russian Yuri. "You're Yurio now,"

"HUH?"

"Come on, Yuuri. Help me clean up the basement for them." she said. Yuuri stood and grudgingly went to help the woman. As soon as they were out of earshot, Lydia began cackling.

"YURIO!"

**Author's Note:**

> This probably sucks. Sorry. I'll try to continue though, because it makes me happy to write this stuff.


End file.
